


Shared Sorrows

by tigersharktimes



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s01e17 Letters From Pegasus, Established Relationship, F/M, Revised Version, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: Even strong leaders sometimes need a shoulder to cry on.





	Shared Sorrows

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005, already posted on my website, recently revised.

  
After the message to Earth was on its way, the city of Atlantis was finally resting, though; it was a treacherous peace, settled right before a storm ready to break loose.  
  
Finished with her duties Elizabeth Weir hurried through the gloomy corridors and sneaked into John Sheppard's quarters. Surprisingly, she found the room pitch black. "John?" she whispered, flustered. He had never liked to sleep in pure darkness. _Maybe, he isn't even here._  
  
"What?"  
  
The sound of his voice alone soothed her concerns. She undressed quickly and walked to the bed. "Why is it so dark in here?" Now answer. She slipped under the covers.  
  
He flinched at her touch.  
  
_For heaven's sake!_ "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm just tired," he mumbled, shifting closer.  
  
She felt for his face and found it wet. "What is it, John?" she said, shocked.  
  
"They will kill us all, Elizabeth," he breathed, gripping one of her hands. "We don't stand a chance. What I saw today... all those people...."  
  
She pulled him into her arms. "Don't say that. You don't know what will happen."  
  
John placed his head on her breasts. "I let them die. I even told Teyla we can't save anyone. You've ordered me to stand down from any fight and I did."  
  
"You made the right decision," she said, stroking his messy hair. "You saved a few people by sheer luck and couldn't have done more. You could have gotten killed yourself." Her voice broke and a tear ran down her cheek. _Shit. Now I'm crying myself._ "I couldn't bear if anything ever..." There. She sobbed.  
  
He raised his head and searched for her lips. He kissed her tenderly. "Sorry that I upset you."

"No, I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I suck in comforting you."  
  
"My Elizabeth," he said, cheek to cheek with her. "You are always so strong. Don't you deserve to be weak this one time?"  
  
"What about you? Don't you deserve to be in fear just once?"  
  
John snorted. "It's not the first time I'm afraid of the Wraith. Steve and Bob did a good job in scaring me." He nestled closer to her. "Though right now I rather fear for you. I can't bear the thought of the Wraith feeding on you."  
  
Her tears had dried up. Her heartbeat was calm again. Good. She needed to be strong for him. "We're not there yet, and as long as I'm in charge, we will never be there."  
  
He laughed. "Now I almost pity the Wraith."  
  
"Let's forget about the damn Wraith and go to sleep. We need our strength."  
  
"Is that an order?" he joked wryly.  
  
Elizabeth was relieved to hear he was back to his old self. "No, just a plea."  
  
"All right. I can live with that." He put his head back on her breasts.  
  
She sniggered. "Are you comfortable, Major?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Lazily, he teased her right nipple through her top. "Why did you come over tonight? I thought you got the message I wanted to be alone."  
  
"I certainly did, but _I_ needed to be with you."  
  
"I'm glad you did come anyway. I needed to be with you, too, but I..."  
  
"...would never have asked you to come," she finished, fondling his ears. "I know, John. I saw the look in your eyes. I know when you need me. I know my man."  
  
He rose once more and kissed her on the forehead. "That's why I love you."  
  
Elizabeth took his face in both hands and kissed him desperately. John returned the kiss with equal intensity.  
  
In no time sleep was forgotten. Together they dared the coming of the enemy and probable death by loving - and living - if only for a few fortunate hours.


End file.
